Play So Dirty, Plead Not Guilty
by BrazenMonkey
Summary: His body and his bearing seemed as smooth as always but his eyes – My dear lord, Darcy thought. That look got her panties in a knot.


He had laughed at her.

Laughed. At. Her.

Only because she had told him that he was not as much in control as he always thought he was.

His dark chuckle had echoed from the walls and Darcy had angrily furrowed her brows.

"My dear mortal, of course I am. If I was to be as impulsive and as easily influenced by my senses as you are, how would that work out?" His emerald eyes almost seem to laugh at her pout as well.

Darcy had shook her curls and had stared at him angrily. "So basically you are saying that you are always in control, always composed while I am the weak girl ridden by her emotions?"

His traits had softened but the smugness was not completely gone. "Which is a good thing. Opposites attract, as you Midgardians say."

* * *

A girl could not let that be said.

And she would not.

Darcy let her fingers run through her tresses and checked her appearance in the mirror. She liked what she saw.

A dark pencil skirt highlighted her full hips, ending right above her knee, a white blouse tucked in right at the waist, emphasising her hourglass shape even more. The last button was not done and showed off her impressive cleavage. A pair of matching pumps gave her a little bit of extra height. Plus, she knew from experience, that walking in these shoes made her hips swing a little bit more – which was always good. She finished off her look with a dark crimson lipstick that enhanced her luscious lips.

She smiled. _Now let's see, sweetheart, who is in control._

The meeting had been dull all along. Not only that Loki hated having to listen to people talking about subjects that were of no concern to him but he also had to endure the ever so boring company of the boys scouts – The Avengers.

In addition to his tedious situation, the weather ran amok. He would always prefer rain and cold to the exhausting heat of the summer and today, the humidity made it impossible to enjoy even the slightest task. Deeply exhaling, Loki let his eyes check the clock. Still half an hour to go.

He leant back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair when the door opened.

"Anybody in for some refreshment?"

Darcy entered the room, in her hands a tablet packed with a pitcher of which drops of condensed water ran down in streams. It was filled with what appeared to be ice-cool water. And, to everyone's relief, she had also brought a pack of popsicles.

But Loki could not have cared less about the supplies she brought. His gaze went down her body, appreciating her gorgeous outfit. She looked divine, a vision, as usual.

On the inside, he complimented himself for his excellent taste in woman, on the outside he gave her an appreciating smile.

She either did not see it or decided to ignore it. With swift movements, she passed glasses of water and the popsicles around and dropped herself to an empty chair across from Loki, removing the paper from her own frozen treat.

Fury raised his voice again, and while everybody enjoyed their refreshment, Loki focused on his girl.

Darcy had finished unpacking the ice and started to appreciate it with such pleasure that he could not look away from her. Her full lips wrapped around the tip and he could see how her cheeks pulled in while she sucked on it. She pulled back and her tongue slipped out of her mouth, starting to lick around the red candy.

He cleared his throat, still unable to look away from her.

She leant back in her chair, one arm relaxing on the side of it, in the other hand the ice. Her legs, bare beneath her skirt, were crossed and through the glass of the table, Loki was able to see the ivory skin of her thighs as the skirt had glided a little bit up her legs. How often had he touched, caressed, massaged that sensitive area, feeling the heat of her blood pulsating behind the delicate skin?

As he tore his gaze away from her limbs and searched her face again, he saw that she had noticed him watching her. A naughty smile spread across her face as she gave the popsicle another intense lick and suddenly Loki knew why she was here in this provocative attire.

And judging by the ferocity with which she attended to her snack, she knew that he knew.

He shifted in his chair. The way she ate reminded him of copious nights he spent with her. What he had only felt she did now happened right in front of his eyes.

_Got your attention, huh?, _Darcy mused when she caught his eyes roaming her body. It was not hard to read his expression, Ignoring his lusting gaze completely, Darcy let her tongue ravish the sweet with the same movements that made him melt as well. Swirling, licking, sucking, in and out, over and over again. Just until she had nothing left but a plastic stick.

Darcy looked up to meet Loki's eyes again. His body and his bearing seemed as smooth as always but his eyes – _My dear lord, _Darcy thought. That look got her panties in a knot. He grinned and she knew exactly what he thought of right now. And considering the tickle in her stomach, she'd be all game for it.

Someone cleared is throat without any subtlety.

Startled, Darcy looked up and met the incredulous glances of the whole party assembled at the table. Obviously they too had witnessed her little show.

Thor, Captain Rogers, Natasha seemed pretty shocked judging by their pulled up eyebrows. Tony Stark and Barton grinned with unhidden amusement.

_Well, at least they enjoyed themselves._

It was Fury who talked first. "If you don't mind, Miss Lewis, I have a conference to finish. So if you are done molesting your refreshment...", Nick Fury's deep voice swung with authority.

Sheepishly but with the smile of a little school girl, Darcy stood up, gathered the litter and the glasses, put them back on the plate and left the room, followed by the eyes of her man.

* * *

He lifted her body on the counter, his teeth scratching along her neck while her hands dug into his hair.

Darcy moaned loudly and could not help but laugh at his fierceness. She let her lips brush his ears while she felt how his hands pulled up her skirt and searched their way up to her panties.

"Why, oh mighty God of Mischief, you seem quite a slave to your desires?", she whispered into his ear and her hand dived into his pants, cupping him.

Loki pulled his head back from her collarbone and looked at her, arousal and humour fighting in his expression.

"You have made your point, girl.", he grinned and kissed her ardently. "Maybe I really am..."

She pulled him inside and as they joint, she could not help but think: _Maybe I am, too._

* * *

A/N: The idea behind this little shortcut was basically that in most of the stories, it's Loki who seduces Darcy or uses her own desire to mess with her - which I love, of course, since most of these stories are awesome! But I wanted to give her a chance to retrieve her honour and this is what was the result. The title is a line taken from the song that inspired me: 'Dangerous Girl' sung by Jay Loftus, definitely check that song out! I'd love to hear your opinion on it - good and bad ones! - in a review!_  
_


End file.
